New Year's Blowout
by Chelstar
Summary: Another year has passed for the Z fighters, and with its end comes another of Bulma's famous parties. The night goes off without a hitch - that is, until a certain destructive duo spoils the main event. Will our favorite saiyans save the day, or will Bulma's Blowout be a New Year's bust? Read to find out! One-shot B/V


**Hi guys! This one is dedicated to Sofia of the 'We're Just Saiyan' community. She told me that she's never read a B/V New Years fic before, and I've decided to remedy that! This was an easy write for me, and one of my best works to date I think. Read, enjoy, and review if you love B/V!**

**Disclaimer: I am not God of the DBZ world, and cannot take credit for its creation. Bummer.**

* * *

><p>"But Trunks, wait! What if we get caught?"<p>

"Don't be such a sissy Goten. What's your mom gonna do, ground you? You can fly!"

The older boy grinned and slipped through the child-size crack in the door. Goten chewed his bottom lip, glancing around nervously as he followed Trunks inside. "N-no, but your dad-"

Trunks planted his small fists against his hips boastfully. "Puh-lease. I can handle my old man."

Goten stifled a laugh with both hands. His taller friend flushed and turned away, concentrating a bright ball of ki into his open palm. It cast the expansive room before them into a cave of light and shadow, outlining an array of mysterious forms. In the center of the room, towering above the two boys, were-

"YEAH! FIREWORKS!" They shouted in unison, jumping for joy. Toppling the tower of boxes, they set to examining the celebratory explosives one at a time with keen, curious eyes. "Mom really went all out this year, huh Goten?" The youngest Brief had hefted the largest cylinder into his grasp, holding it overhead with one hand. It was easily the size of his entire body, resembling a rocket with a white body and ominous red nose.

Goten snickered. "Hey Trunks, happy New Year!"

Turning with the rocket in one hand and a ball of ki still crackling in the other, the young prince came face to face with the end of a roman candle. His eyes blew wide in fear, not of the firecracker but for all those behind him as his clueless companion grinned cheekily and-

"NO GOTEN DON'T-"

The compound shook from the blast, and the storage capsule was nothing but a memory as it went up in a chromatic display of fire and stars.

_Meanwhile, in the gravity room..._

Vegeta choked on his water, sputtering as the floor below him shook with a series of muffled explosions. Were those fools training without him!? Impossible, he would have sensed their energies spike. Blinking sweat out of his eyes, the Saiyan Prince poured the remaining water over himself, cleansing the perspiration from his face to run in rivulets down his sculpted back and chest. Crushing the plastic in his fist, he disengaged the gravity simulator and turned to face the door.

He had two options.

He could go outside and spar for a while at the risk of being cornered by his wife, who would no doubt blackmail him into remaining for the evening festivities… or he could stay in the gravity room, away from screaming children and the vultures who flocked religiously to his woman's every event. There was a downside to that as well, of course. He wouldn't be receiving the 'New Year's Blowout' Bulma had promised him as incentive to mingle with the lower class. She hadn't gone into detail, but the way she had touched him as she spoke triggered his imagination. Whatever it was, the ache in the saiyan's groin told him without a doubt that he wanted it.

Under the guise of satisfaction with his progress for the day, Vegeta triggered the mechanism that opened the chamber door on a rush of cool, evening air. He hadn't at all anticipated Bulma's approach, dragging Kakarot's youngest son and his own boy by their respective ears. Kakarot himself trailed behind her, scratching the back of his head as he plead for her to release the children who for some reason were covered in soot. The woman wasn't having it. Growling like a feral cat, she thrust the demi-saiyans towards him, both of which bowed deeply and burst into overlapping apologies. He couldn't hear either of them past Bulma's sudden and staggering volume.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY IN THIS DAMN ROOM ALL NIGHT VEGETA YOU CAN MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL."

"Bulma, come on." Goku laughed nervously. "Boys will be boys, right? I'm sure they didn't mean to burn that building down, did you guys?"

The answer was a resounding 'no'.

The woman's nails bit into her hips as she clutched them, looking from one cringing saiyan to another. "Your sons have completely RUINED the main event of the evening. Dende forbid I have ONE SUCCESSFUL PARTY since these two got mobile. And if it's not them it's YOU-" She threw her hands up for emphasis. "-WITH YOUR DAMN SPARRING AND FOOD FIGHTS!"

Bulma's hands fell limply to slap her outer thighs, her anger subsiding to bitter disappointment. "The point is I've had it. I want all of you to get in that gravity chamber RIGHT NOW, and I don't want to see so much as a toe out that door until this party is over. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

The two boys darted around Vegeta's legs, rushing past him into the GR. Kakarot wasn't far behind, inching past with clenched teeth and wide eyes like a damn coward. Vegeta took a step towards his wife, confused and outraged at the absurd situation he now found himself in. "I haven't done a damn thing but train since everyone got here. Why are you lumping me in with those fools?"

Bulma stomped her foot, her voice shooting up an octave with the force of it. "BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T DONE A DAMN THING BUT TRAIN SINCE EVERYONE GOT HERE! AAAUUUGGHHGHH!" Clutching handfuls of her short blue hair, Bulma spun on her heels and stormed away from him without another word. The Prince of all Saiyan's had murder in his eyes as he rounded on the growing population in his GR. He grabbed both boys by the fronts of their tattered shirts, lifting them clear off the floor as he demanded to know what they had done.

Goten began to cry, and was rescued by his father. Trunks was not so fortunate, forced to relay the incident with the fireworks to an increasingly irate saiyan. Guilty at having coerced Goten into the situation, Trunks omitted the part about the Roman candle, saying instead that his energy ball had caught a fuse by mistake. Vegeta found that hard to believe, but let it be what it was as the result was the same. All four saiyans were now being collectively exiled from the New Year's celebration, and furthermore, Vegeta would no longer be receiving the 'blowout'.

"So let me get this straight." He asked, pinching his temples between a thumb and forefinger. "Your mother is not upset that you blew up the storage building, but that you've destroyed the pathetic explosives she sometimes fires into the sky?"

"Uh huh." Trunks answered, dejectedly.

"Do you know when she was planning on using them?"

"Right at midnight, after the countdown."

Vegeta glanced to the timekeeping device the woman had installed above the control panel, having claimed that he was always late for their engagements. It read 11:56pm.

"Dammit!" Vegeta paced while the others stared on, all anxiously awaiting his next move. There had to be something he could do to fix this mess and earn his blowout. Something…

!

Vegeta grasped the doorframe, checking that Bulma was out of sight. Once satisfied, he tugged on his black shirt and launched into the air, hovering as he addressed his accomplices. "Hurry up idiots, we've only got a few minutes. Follow me."

The saiyan's flew collectively to the property beyond the party, where the land opened out from the buildings. It was the same relative place his wife always staged what she called 'fireworks', though in his opinion they were a pitiful display. If Bulma wanted a fire show, he'd give her a real performance – one to be remembered when she came to bed that night.

_This had better work._ Vegeta thought, quickly relaying his plan to the others. Once they'd been dispatched to their respective positions, each nodding that they were ready, he relaxed and focused on the voices drifting out to him from the compound. It wasn't long at all until the start of the countdown Trunks had spoken of.

Those in attendance began to shout collectively, the volume rising with each number. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"

Vegeta ignited two balls of Ki in his hands, one of the purple energy he often reserved for his 'Galic Gun', the other a green glow resembling his newly crafted 'Final Shine' attack.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"

To his left, he observed his son wielding gold and white energy. To his right, Kakarot held fistfuls of electric blue and red, and beyond him, Goten held white and gold to mirror Trunks.

"THREE!"

The saiyans looked up into the night sky.

"TWO!"

They raised their arms, taking aim.

"ONE!"

Vegeta launched the green ball of energy, setting the height and speed at which the others should fire.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As cheers went up behind them the saiyans let loose, painting the star-spangled canvas in energy. Sphere upon sphere lit up the sky, clashing in eruptions of shining, colored sparks. It was a sight to behold, and as one particular voice rose above the rest, the warrior prince swelled with the pride of his handiwork.

_After the main event..._

"Vegeta!" Bulma flung her arms around her husband as the saiyans touched down, triggering a round of applause. "Was this your idea!? This is the sweetest, most thoughtful thing you've ever done!" Much to his chagrin, she kissed him full on the lips for all to see, and the applause turned to cat calls and laughter. Vegeta flushed to his ears, acknowledging Bulma's gratitude with a curt nod and a small, private smirk. "I'd say the end more than justifies the means." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear as he stiffly returned her embrace. He wasn't one for public displays of affection – not when people were watching, anyways. He much preferred a readily available closet to a lawn full of onlookers, but he had a specific goal in mind and was no stranger to sacrifice.

Thankfully his back was out of view as a manicured hand slid down and firmly gripped his ass. "Oh yes." She answered breathily, her soft lips brushing the curve of his jaw. "This will be a night to remember, my prince."

And so it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more one-shots. - xx, Chelstar<strong>


End file.
